Harry Potter y la última batalla
by Hebe Black
Summary: Es el septimo año de Harry, el esperado duelo esta por llegar, y todos los misterios tienen que resolverse.
1. Capítulo I

**Harry Potter no me Pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K. Rowling (bueno, tmb a Hermione, je je je)**

Era una lluviosa mañana del último día de Julio. Las gotas repiqueteaban alegremente en las ventanas del número 4 de Privet Drive. En la habitación más pequeña de la casa, un joven de 17 años, con cabello azabache y una peculiar cicatriz en la frente, se despertaba muy lentamente. Últimamente no había podido dormir bien, todos los sucesos de su sexto y último año en Hogwarts rondaban su cabeza como fantasmas. ¿Es qué acaso todas las personas que se llegaban a preocupar por el tenían que morir? Sus padres, Sirius, y ahora, Dumbledore. Simplemente aún no terminaba de aceptarlo, siempre había visto a Dumbledore como un mago invencible, entrado en edad sí, pero fuerte, sabio, con respuestas a todo y siempre dispuesto a ayudarlo. Su sola presencia era tranquilizante para el, y el recordar su fragilidad en la cueva del horcrux y su asesinato todavía lo hacían temblar.

Todavía estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando lo recordó: hoy era el día. Sobresaltado, termino de guardar sus cosas en el baúl, reviso debajo de la tabla suelta de su cuarto y saco las cartas que desde hace mucho tiempo había guardado ahí, y las metió en el baúl. Volvió a revisar debajo de la cama y en el armario, no quería olvidar nada. Estaba nervioso. Pronto sería libre y ya no tendría que vivir bajo el techo de los Dursley.

Un singular golpeteo en la ventana fue el que lo hizo desistir de tratar de meter a Hedwig en su jaula. Volteo y se encontró con 4 lechuzas, con las plumas revueltas debido a la lluvia de afuera y con una mirada de reproche hacia el ya que aun no las dejaba pasar. Reconocío a Pig y por fin abrió la ventana. Las lechuzas entraron, se quedaron quietas mientras Harry les quitaba las cartas amarradas a sus patas, le tomaron un poco de la comida y del agua de Hedwig y después remontaron el vuelo de regreso a su casa.

La primera carta era de Ron, una tarjeta de felicitación de cumpleaños:

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry! Es genial, ahora los tres ya somos mayores. ¿Querrías venir a festejar tu cumpleaños con nosotros, en la Madriguera? Mamá ya ha preparado todo para tu llegada, todos te estamos esperando, bueno, en realidad papá quizá no este con nosotros, ha estado muy ocupado desde que Dumbledore se ha ido. ¿Sabes? Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado. _

_En fin, apúrate a dejar a esos muggles horribles y llega lo más pronto posible._

_Ron._

La segunda carta era de Hagrid y también traía un paquetito con algo que Harry reconoció como un pedazo de pastel. La letra de la carta estaba emborronada, Harry suposo que al igual que el, Hagrid no había tenido noches muy placenteras después de la muerte de Dumbledore, además era la tarjeta de felicitación más corta que hubiera recibido jamás:

_Felicidades Harry. Después que dejes a los Dursley mantente en alerta, no me gustaría que nada te pasara._

_Hagrid._

La tercera carta la reconoció como la elaborada letra de Hermione, y para su sorpresa no era ninguna clase de felicitación por su cumpleaños, sino una simple nota:

_Espérame en la casa de tus tíos, pasaré por ti a las 12._

Automáticamente vio su reloj, las 11 en punto, aún tenía tiempo.

Cuando bajo las escaleras se encontró a Tío Vernon, a Tía Petunia, a Dudly -y para su gran desagrado- Tía Marge sentados en el comedor. En cuánto vieron bajar a Harry las reacciones fueron inmediatas: la sonrisa de tío Vernon se ensancho –visiblemente feliz por librarse de el- Dudley saliendo rápidamente de la cocina, y Tía Marge, sin saber por qué, se puso blanca como la nieve, y trató de hacerse pequeña, hazaña en la que fracaso terriblemente .

Algo que desconcertó terriblemente a Harry fue la reacción de su tía: tenía los labios fuertemente apretados, los ojos hinchados y rojos, la mano con la que sostenía su taza de té no dejaba de temblar violentamente. Era casi como si estuviera terriblemente preocupada.

Cuando Tío Vernon y Tía Marge abandonaron el comedor, Harry se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, pero Tía Petunia lo agarro del brazo, e hizo lo que nunca antes había hecho: lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo:

-Prométeme que te cuidaras ¿si?

Harry estaba anonadado por lo que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Después Tía Petunia salió del comedor.

**----------------------------------**

**Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que hago y tengo muchas ideas para el, pero porfa dejen un lindo review que no les cuesta nada y que a mi me hará super feliz**


	2. Capítulo II

**Harry Potter no me Pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K. Rowling (bueno, tmb a Hermione, je je je). **

**----------------------------------**

**-…- Diálogos**

**-_abcd_…- Pensamientos**

**… Anotaciones**

**----------------------------------**

_**Cuando Tío Vernon y Tía Marge abandonaron el comedor, Harry se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, pero Tía Petunia lo agarro del brazo, e hizo lo que nunca antes había hecho: lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo: **_

**_-Prométeme que te cuidaras ¿si?-_**

_**Harry estaba anonadado por lo que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Después Tía Petunia salió del comedor.**_

****

**----------****------------------------**

Harry seguía parado en el comedor del número 4 de Privet Drive tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir¿se lo había imaginado, o en verdad Tía Petunia lo había abrazado y había mostrado preocupación por el¿Por qué ahora¿Es que a caso el haberlo tratado tan mal durante mucho tiempo había sido solo una gran farsa, o es que por fin los remordimientos de sus maltratos la habían alcanzado? No, esto era simplemente incoherente.

_-Tal vez en verdad cambio-_ sugirió una vocecita dentro de los pensamientos de Harry (esa que tenía la voz de Hermione_) –Tal vez en verdad le importas, después de todo recuerda el año pasado cuando dejo que te quedaras. Y es tu tía, los vínculos de sangre no se ignoran.-_

-Si claro, o tal vez Voldemort se apareció por la noche y cambio a Tía petunia- Se dijo Harry a si mismo. )

Harry volvió a ver su reloj. Las 11:15. Bien, seguía teniendo tiempo, y como su estómago clamaba por un poco de comida, con unos fuertes retorcijones y ruidos un poco extraños, empezó a prepararse el desayuno. Huevos con tocino. Sus dotes culinarias no eran la gran cosa, pero después de haberle preparado el desayuno a los Dursley tantas veces, podía prepararse algo de comer sin quemarlo y lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Puso el plato con la comida sobre la mesa, después bajo de la alacena un vaso, abrió el refrigerador y saco el jugo de naranja. –_Aquello no estaba tan mal_- y si a eso Harry le agregaba la perspectiva de salir pronto de ahí, su desayuno había sido de los mejores que hubiera recordado en mucho tiempo.

Desde que regreso de su 6º (y ultimo) año en Hogwarts, las cosas en casa de sus tíos no habían cambiado demasiado. Tío Vernon se encontraba inmensamente feliz porque sería la última vez que Harry tendría que regresar, pero su comportamiento con el no había cambiado, pues al parecer Tío Vernon creía que si se le trataba bien, Harry no se iría, por eso había optado por seguir haciendo la vida de Harry un martirio para que se fuera lo mas rápido posible. Dudley ya no lo molestaba, se limitaba a no encontrarse en la misma habitación que el, al parecer su diminuto cerebro por fin había comprendido que Harry podría llegar a vengarse por todos esos años de abusos. Tía Petunia seguía aparentando una increíble indiferencia por Harry, pero había algo en sus ojos que denotaba una profunda tristeza y miedo, y por lo general siempre se encontraban hinchados y enrojecidos. Harry (y los demás) lo habían notado, pero el ya no se molestaba por preguntar nada, estaba tan acostumbrado a la política de "No hacer ninguna clase de preguntas" que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de preguntarle el porque de su estado de animo tan decaído. Aunque lo mas seguro es que si hubiera preguntado, Tía Petunia nunca le hubiera dicho que estaba preocupada por el, y que aunque lo hubiera tratado tan mal durante tantos años, ahora estaba arrepentida, que en verdad lo quería, y que la posibilidad de que le sucediera algo malo no la dejaba dormir por las noches y causaba sus llantos. No, Tía Petunia nunca le confesaría eso. Lo único que había cambiado era que Harry gozaba de una libertad con la que nunca antes había experimentado en la casa de sus tíos: podía comer lo que quisiera, salir y regresar a la casa cuando se le pegara la gana, es mas, hasta podía ver la televisión, bueno, siempre y cuando los Dursley no se encontraran en esa parte de la casa.

11:57. Harry subió a su cuarto a toda prisa, cerro su baúl con llave y después saco la varita de su pantalón y le hizo un encantamiento para que fuera mas ligero (eso de poder hacer magia de ahora en adelante, cuando se le pegara la gana, era simplemente genial). Con una mano cargando el baúl -pues Tía Marge no debía saber sobre su magia- y con la otra sosteniendo la jaula de Hedwig, Harry cruzo su pequeño cuarto, y cerciorándose por milésima vez que no dejaba nada olvidado, cerro la puerta del que había sido su cuarto.

Harry iba bajando las escaleras cuando se escucho el sonido del timbre. Y por más que había hecho el encantamiento para que el baúl fuera más ligero, sus manos seguían demasiado ocupadas para poder bajar con demasiada rapidez y abrir la puerta. Así que Dudley, que estaba en el vestíbulo, se le adelanto y abrió la puerta.

Dudley solo atino a abrir mucho su boca y sus ojos de cerdito de sorpresa. La muchacha que se encontraba delante de él era hermosa: tenía el largo cabello castaño recogido con una pinza y dejándole un poco de fleco cubriéndole una parte de su frente, iba vestida con un suéter verde de ¾ y una falda tableada de un verde un poco más oscuro. Sus ojos cafés tenían una mirada penetrante y cautivadora, irradiaban seguridad, determinación, un poco de severidad, y claro esta, inteligencia. Era Hermione.

**----------------------------------**

**Por favor sean buenos y dejen un lindo review que no les cuesta nada y que a mi me hará muy feliz. ) **


	3. Capítulo III

**Harry Potter no me Pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K. Rowling (bueno, tmb a Hermione, je je je). **

**----------------------------------**

**-…- Diálogos**

**-_abcd_…- Pensamientos**

**… Anotaciones**

**----------------------------------**

_**Dudley solo atino a abrir mucho su boca y sus ojos de cerdito de sorpresa. La muchacha que se encontraba delante de él era hermosa: tenía el largo cabello castaño recogido con una pinza y dejándole un poco de fleco cubriéndole una parte de su frente, iba vestida con un suéter verde de ¾ y una falda tableada de un verde un poco más oscuro. Sus ojos cafés tenían una mirada penetrante y cautivadora, irradiaban seguridad, determinación, un poco de severidad, y claro esta, inteligencia. Era Hermione.**_

**----------------------------------**

Hermione aguardaba en la entrada. Dudley no se imaginaba que era lo que podía traer a una muchacha tan bella como ella a la puerta de su casa. Tal vez era una de sus fans, después de todo su madre siempre decía que era un niño muy apuesto y que parecía un ángel. Si, de seguro era eso, bueno, ya q era una admiradora, lo mejor era empezar a hablarle, el único problema es que no conseguía articular ninguna palabra, así que ella le tomo la delantera:

-¡Hola!...mmm… ¿Aquí vive Harry Potter?- Pregunto con dulce y dubitativa voz, y antes de darle tiempo a Dudley para contestar, alguien mas se le adelanto…

-¡Hermione, hola! Por supuesto que vivo aquí. Ahora si no te importa, me caería bien un poco de ayuda.- Contesto Harry desde las escaleras con la jaula de Hedwig en una mano y con su baúl en la otra. Hermione le dirigió una gran sonrisa y se dispuso a ayudarlo, mientras que Dudley fulminaba a su primo por el simple hecho de que conociera a una muchacha tan bonita como ella. Después cayó en la cuenta de que ella debería ser como su primo y que se deberían de haber conocido en ese maldito colegio de locos. Negó con la cabeza, cerro la puerta, dio una rápida mirada con sus ojos de cerdito a la mucha y otra de envidia a su primo y después se fue a toda prisa a la cocina por algo de comer.

Hermione había agarrado la jaula de Hedwig y la había puesto junto con el baúl que Harry había puesto sobre el piso del vestíbulo. Ahora que ya ninguno de los dos tenía las manos ocupadas, Hermione se abalanzo sobre el para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Harry se puso de mil colores, y se sorprendió mucho cuando se descubrió a sí mismo maldiciéndose por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo bonita que era su mejor amiga y de lo mucho que la quería. En cuanto Hermione lo soltó, Harry comenzó:

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien…qué?- Contesto Hermione tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

-Vamos Hermione, tu sabes de que te hablo¿por qué viniste a verme?-

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo?- Replico ella muy divertida, pero al ver que el le dirigía una mirada fulminante se dispuso a contarle el porque de su visita. Iba a empezar a hacerlo cuando fueron interrumpidos por los Dursley, y más específicamente por Tía Marge, que acababan de entrar al vestíbulo para saber quien había tocado la puerta. Ella empezó a gritar:

-¿Qué, acaso con ella es con la que te vas a vivir ahora que por fin vas a dejar en paz a tus bondadosos tíos¡Qué desfachatez! Mira que traer a la novia sin antes avisar de veras que es desconsiderado. ¿Pero después de todo qué se puede esperar de un inútil y bueno para nada como este?-

Ante este comentario el ambiente se tornado muy tenso. Tía petunia apretaba fuertemente los labios, como lo hacía la Profesora McGonagall cuando estaba especialmente furiosa, el color de tío Vernon se había tornado en uno muy raro: una mezcla entre un color blanco y uno verde, y Dudley parecía intentar hacerse pequeño y pasar desapercibido, algo que una persona como el no hubiera logrado a menos de que 3 hombres robustos se hubieran puesto en frente de él. Todos con miedo de la reacción de Harry: la última vez que Tía Marge había hecho enojar a Harry, ésta había sido inflada como un gran globo especialmente horrendo. Claro ella no recordaba nada, ya que el Ministerio de Magia le había modificado la memoria, pero esto, en opinión de Harry, había sido un gran error, porque si Tía Marge lo hubiera recordado, nunca más se hubiera metido otra vez con él. El color de Harry y Hermione también había cambiado, tanto el uno como el otro había enrojecido violentamente, Hermione por la parte en la que Tía Marge dijo "novia", y Harry por las palabras "inútil y bueno para nada" y también por la parte a la que se debía el sonrojo de Hermione, aunque Harry sospechaba que esta ultima razón era la más culpable de que en esos momentos pareciera un tomate.

Harry fulminaba con la mirada a Tía Marge, que no parecía haberse percatado de las reacciones de nadie de los presentes, y aun con los puños cerrados y con una actitud desafiante, contuvo su ira.

-No es mi novia- Dijo Harry en un susurro apenas audible y arrastrando las palabras. Y añadió –Ella es Hermione.- Hizo una pausa y suspiro- Es solo mi mejor amiga- Y puso poco énfasis en la palabra "solo", la cual pronuncio rápidamente con un poco de decepción. –Hermione, ellos son mi Tía Petunia, Tío Vernon y Dudley- Dijo Harry a Hermione señalando a cada uno cuando mencionaba sus nombres.-Y esa de ahí es Tía Marge- añadió como el que no quiere la cosa.

-Bueno, ehh…. creo que ya es hora de que me marche- Tía Petunia apretó aun más los labios, mientras que Tía Marge se puso radiante de felicidad.

Tío Vernon parecía debatiéndose entre reñir a Harry por no agradecerles por todo el tiempo que lo habían cuidado y entre la urgencia de no demorar más a Harry en algo que él llevaba deseando casi 16 años: su partida. Al parecer la última opción ganó:

- Muchacho no hay nadie que te detenga. Ten una linda vida, no te molestes en escribir- Dijo Tío Vernon con voz cantarina y una amplia sonrisa, y abrió la puerta. Hermione entornó sus ojos y lo miró con furia.

-Bien…pues... ¡Adiós!-

-Hasta luego señores Dursley- Se despido Hermione educadamente, y como respuesta obtuvo unas muecas forzadas y una mirada embobada de Dudley, que cambió rápidamente cuando vio que su padre lo observaba.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta, Harry tomo el baúl y Hermione la jaula de Hedwig. La dejo pasar primero y después cerro la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que Tía Petunia había hecho un ademán para detenerlo.

Ya afuera de la casa, Harry suspiró, por fin se sentía libre. Las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo alegremente por todas partes, pero a él no le importaba mojarse, se sentía renovado y sin presiones. Nunca más tendría que aguantar comentarios de Tía Marge sobre lo malo que era él y toda su familia, no mas ataduras, no mas regaños, no más desprecios, de ahora en adelante era solo él. A pesar de que estos nuevos pensamientos lo hacían sentir bien, un extraño sentimiento de soledad lo embargó. Ya era sólo el. Volteo a ver a Hermione, que comprendió todo en un segundo con tan solo echarle un vistazo. Harry bajo la mirada, y trataba de hacer a un lado esos pensamientos. _-¿Qué me pasa? Llevo soñando con este día desde que tengo memoria, no puedo acobardarme ahora-_ Hermione no dijo nada. Solo atino a darle un abrazo en señal de apoyó. Siguieron caminando cada vez más empapados sin decir una palabra y se alejaron un poco más de la casa. Hasta que Harry interrumpió el silencio.

-Bien Hermione¿te parece si vamos a la Madriguera de una vez? Allá podrás contarme.-

-En realidad preferiría contarlo antes de que lleguemos allá. ¿No hay algún parque o algún lugar en el que podamos hablar?–

Harry pensó un momento. –Claro, no esta muy lejos de aquí. Es un parque.- Hermione asintió. Harry echó a andar, y Hermione lo siguió. Se dirigieron hacia la calle Magnolia. Cruzaron un callejón estrecho y llegaron al parque, que estaba cerrado, pero ambos ignoraron ese pequeño detalle y se saltaron la verja. Escogieron dos de los columpios más alejados para que no los vieran, aunque sin necesidad ya que todo estaba vacío.

-Bien Harry.- Comenzó Hermione un poco dudosa.-Se qué no quieres regresar al colegio, y puedo entender perfectamente tus razones, Dumbledore dijo que el solo abandonaría el colegio cuando no hubiera nadie más fiel a él.-

A Harry le molestó un poco que ella le recordará las palabras de Dumbledore, a él no le hacía falta. A cada rato rondaban su cabeza. –No, Hermione. No lo se porque el está muerto.-Dijo impregnando cada palabra con mucho dolor.-Lo único que se-continuo-es que ahora lo más importante es encontrar los horrocruxes y destruirlos. El destino de muchas personas depende de ello. ¿Qué acaso no lo comprendes? Creí que lo había dejado claro la última vez que nos vimos.-

La muchacha bajó la cabeza. Sabía que la intención de Harry no era de lastimarla. Pero el era el que no comprendía. No quería que nada malo le pasara. Sabía que probablemente Harry encontraría los horrocruxes, pero también sabía que Harry no tenía la más remota idea de cómo destruirlo. ¿Y si se hacía daño? Dumbledore termino muy malherido cuando destruyo el alma que contenía el anillo¿Por qué Harry habría de salvarse si un mago tan grande como Dumbledore no lo hizo? Hermione tembló, esa idea la aterrorizaba.

-Hermione, tu sigue en el colegio. ¿De seguro que estarás impaciente por realizar tus EXTASIS, no? En verdad, puedo entender perfectamente si quieres romper la promesa de ayudarme, después de todo yo no quiero que se arriesguen por mí. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Pero la escuela es lo más importante para ti, y no quiero que la dejes.-

Hermione cerró los ojos asimilando las palabras. Suspiró y una lágrima escapo de sus ojos y se deslizó por su rostro, pero se confundió con la lluvia, y Harry no se dio cuenta. -¿Tan poco me conoces Harry?- Contesto muy afligida y dolida.-La escuela nunca ha sido lo más importante, lo principal son las personas que quiero. Lo principal para mí…eres tú.-Hermione hablo lentamente y se ruborizó. No lo podía ver a los ojos. Se paró del columpio y se hinco enfrente de Harry, lo abrazó y le susurró al oído: –Tengo miedo de que algo malo te pase¡¿No te das cuenta!- Hermione seguía evitando la mirada de Harry que se había quedado callado. Se quedaron un rato así, abrazados. Todo parecía detenerse, el sonido de la lluvia había desaparecido, el la tomo por la barbilla y la obligo a que lo viera a los ojos…

**----------------------------------**

Harry y Hermione volvieron a atravesar la verja, el callejón y la calle Magnolia de vuelta a Privet Drive. Harry había olvidado despedirse de la señora Figg, y se rehusaba a irse sin hacerlo. No creía regresar por ahí nunca más, y no sabía cuando volvería a ver a la señora Figg ahora que Dumbledore había muerto.

Tocó a la puerta y esperó. La señora Figg los dejó pasar, y les sirvió un trozo de pastel de chocolate a cada uno. La despedida fue breve, la señora Figg aún se encontraba muy afectada por lo de Dumbledore, pero se mostró feliz por Harry cuando le dijo que se iría de casa de sus tíos. Y después le deseo suerte para lo que viniera. La señora Figg los acompaño hasta la puerta.

Desde ahí Harry aún veía la casa de sus tíos, le dio una última mirada y tomando a Hermione de la mano desaparecieron con un simple "¡Puf!"

**----------------------------------**

**¡Hola! Ahora no tarde tanto en actualizar como la última vez (y espero ya no tardarme tanto nunca más) Dejen un lindo review, si? X fis, se los ruego (hagan de cuenta que están viendo los ojos de un borrego a medio morir) Para que hagan mi día feliz, y para que me hagan saber que les pareció, no importa si es cortito o si es largo, solo quiero saber para quien escribo, q piensan, si voy bien o mal, o nuevas ideas. Bueno, cuídense mucho, besos, Bye Bye.**

**KaReN (Perséfone Atenea Black)**

**MOS**


End file.
